Things We Do For Love
by oodlesofnoodles
Summary: What happens when HArry and Hermione are sent back in time with Voldemort? How much will it crush Ron?And can this new girl Jessica help at all? Can Harry finally defeat the Dark Lord?
1. If Only I Could Answer Your Questions

Chapter 1- Of All The Questions I Could Ask

A/N- So…I started this story and I got to Part 4 when my best friend and my beta (bubbleishness, Jessica) gave me new ideas. So we started writing this story together! Thank you so much Jessica! You are such a great friend!

Disclaimer-I love Harry Potter… but I don't own him… or anyone else for that matter…

XxXxXx

Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter sat in separate beds, in the same room of The Burrow. Harry had been rescued from the Dursleys after failing to send out letters to Lupin. But upon arriving at the Weasley's, he was sad to see everyone but Hermione. Apparently she was supposed to have been there before Harry, but no one could seem to get a hold of her, or find her for that matter.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon mate." Ron said breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two friends. "Her parents probably took her to Paris or something."

"I hope your right." Harry whispered, "I don't need anything worse to happen right now."

"It won't. My dad, Remus, and even Dumbledore are out looking for her."

"Wouldn't she be easy to find? I mean, she has muggle parents," He said. "And she knows how much danger she is in! Is she stupid?"

"No she's not!" Ron bellowed. "That's why there has to be some reasonable explanation."

"There better be."

Ron sighed and pulled the covers up over his head. "I'm going to bed."

Harry fell back onto his pillow, and heard Ron's snores after about 5 minuets. "Hermione… I hope you come back soon. I need someone to talk to… that will actually listen…" he whispered.

Harry rolled over and was on the verge of sleep when the door creaked open. Ginny walked in, tears streaming down her face. He was about to get up and say something when she croaked out her brother's name.

Ron awoke from his slumber and stared at his sister. "G-Ginny? What's the matter?"

She looked over at Harry and made sure he was asleep before talking. "It happened again."

Harry knew it was wrong, but he kept his eyes shut and listened in on their conversation. Actually, he couldn't really help it.

"Who was it this time?"

"Y-you…" She sobbed, and flung herself on her brother. "It f-f-felt real!"

"Ginny…I'm here, in the flesh. Nothing happened, there just dreams." Ron assured.

"But…"

"If you're so worried about it then lets go tell Mum."

"NO!" Ginny yelled/whispered. "She has enough to deal with right now, and I don't want to bother her with my silly problems."

"Obviously there not silly if your bawling your eyes out every night." Ron retaliated.

"Yeah I guess your right."

"When am I not?" He smirked.

"O…K… don't get too caught up in yourself there buddy."

Ron took a blanket and pillow from his bed, and lay down on the floor. "You can sleep here tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes. But when you're ready to talk to someone besides me… ask Harry. He will know what to say."

"Ok." She said sitting down on Ron's bed. "You didn't… like… have sex in this bed or anything, did you?"

"Ginny!"

"I'm just kidding." She laughed, "Goodnight Ron."

"Night."

"And…thank you, for being the best brother anyone could have."

Ron snorted and laid his head on the pillow. "Quit being sappy and go to bed."

"Ok."

XxXxXx

Harry slouched downstairs, his new morning routine. Eat breakfast, tell Mrs. Weasley he was fine, play chess with Ron, eat lunch, stare at his photo album, eat dinner, and think about Hermione. There was also the occasional moment when Sirius flashed through his mind, but he quickly dismissed that thought, not wanting to ever relive it again.

"Harry! Ronald!"

As soon as Harry rounded the corner, he was met by Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

"What do you want mum?" Ron asked.

"I have some good news…" She started, "Hermione will be here in 2 hours!"

Harry and Ron's faces lit up like Christmas trees. "Really?"

"Yes, Dumbledore is bringing her by."

"Where was she?"

"I'm not sure…you should ask her when she arrives."

Harry and Ron made their way upstairs and started playing chess. What else could they do to pass the time? 2 hours and 20 chess games later; of which you know the winner; a loud 'thud' came from downstairs, signaling the arrival of Dumbledore.

The two boys pounded downstairs and when they saw Hermione, smiled their first genuine smile in 3 weeks.

"Harry! Ron!"

Hermione ran over to her 2 best friends and pulled them into a tight group hug. "How are you guys?"

"Good… now." Harry said. "Where were you?"

"Oh… uh…" She started, but was interrupted by Ginny's loud shriek.

"Hermione!" The redhead ran down and pulled her into a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"N-nice gasp to see you too."

"Oh sorry…" She laughed, and reluctantly let go of her friend.

"Well if you are done with this little reunion, I have dinner ready." Mrs. Weasley called, and a gang of people crowed around the busy table.

Throughout dinner, many conversations about various things were held, but Harry didn't include himself in any of them. He was too busy staring at Hermione. She seemed… different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She put on fake smiles when someone cracked a joke, she barely touched her food, and her eyes seemed… dark and gloomy.

After dinner, Hermione darted off to her room, and Harry followed close behind. She started milling around in her trunk when Harry knocked on her open door.

She jumped. "Oh… hey uh… Harry. You scared me."

"Sorry, I was just coming to check on you. You seemed kind of… off at dinner."

"Oh, I'm just really tired that's all." She said, clearly avoiding Harry's eye. "My Mum and Dad took me to America. That's why it was so hard to find me, by the way."

"Are you sure? Because you know if you need to talk about something… I'm here."

"Harry, I'm fine. Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione stared directly into his eyes and held the gaze. "Sirius."

"I…" Harry was startled. He didn't know what to say! Ever since he had arrived at the house, no one had uttered anything that had to do with that topic, let alone his name. "What about him?"

"Are you ok?"

"Do you think I am?"

She stared at him intently and he stared back. "I think you are in p-pain…" She started, but stopped to wipe away a fallen tear. "And that you are hiding it from everyone."

"You know what," He started, "I think your right." And he left, leaving Hermione in tears. But not necessarily over someone else's problems, more of her own.

XxXxXx

A/N-So? What did you guys think? Please review…Chapter 2 should be up anytime soon…

Love

Kaitlyn

Jessica


	2. When Missions Collide

Part 2- When Missions Collide

A/N-Well… Here is the next chapter… I have nothing to say… Jessica?

Hi… I am Jessica… yeah… I am sorta writing this with Kaitlyn but I am mostly feeding her ideas when she gets stuck. I also proof read this stuff so if there is any spelling stuff or anything like that… just blame me… not Kaitlyn (even though she is the one who made the mistake in the first place… I am the one who missed it)

Disclaimer-I do not own anything…

(Jessica) I DO! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA…. (Kaitlyn) No you don't hit's Jessica over the head (Jessica) k maybe I don't… BUT I OWN TOM FELTON! (Kaitlyn) Fine! Then I own Rupert Grint… sexy beast (Jessica) k I can live with that (Kaitlyn) me too.

XxXxXx

Harry was on a mission. A mission to figure out what was wrong with Hermione. Her image at dinner sort of freaked him out. But when he rounded the corner of the guest room, Ginny motioned him off to the side and into some random bathroom.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" She asked, a panicked look on her face.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Well, uh… I know that you have all those horrible nightmares with You-Know-Who, and I wanted to know how you… cope with them."

"I… I mi… I don't know how to answer that." Ginny's face fell. "Before I fall asleep at night, I think about someone who makes me happy, someone who…" he trailed off in silence.

"Someone who what?" Ginny persisted. "Tell me."

"Oh… uh… It's nothing. So why are you asking me this? Are you having nightmares about Voldemort?"

"No! No…there uh… dreams about my family, and friends. Every night I have a dream where one of them dies in some horrible way, and I'm the one that's killing them. When I wake up, it feels almost real." She shuddered at a mental image, but quickly pulled her thoughts back together. "So, someone that makes me happy? Got it." And before Harry could say anything more, she darted out of the bathroom and down the hall.

XxXxXx

Hermione was on a mission. A mission to stay clear from conversations with two people or less, and from Harry. Everyone had pretty much not questioned her on where she had been, but Harry seemed to be giving her weird looks all night.

Deciding to help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast, Hermione threw on some jeans and started downstairs. But of course, Harry just had to walk right by and stop her.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice… it wasn't working.

"Not now. I have to go help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast." She said and pushed past Harry, but he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her around to face him.

"Something's wrong Hermione. Why won't you tell me?"

"Nothing's wrong. And if there was, what makes you think I would tell you?" she snapped trying to break free of his grasp. "Let go."

"What's with the change in personality?" He asked, reluctantly breaking his hold. "Is this the new 'Mione everyone gets to look forward to?"

"This is the same Hermione you've always known. Now will you get off my back!"

"Fine. Come talk to me when you have a better attitude."

"When _I _have a better attitude? You're the one who walked up to me and started this whole conversation!"

"Then let me be the one to end it." Harry fired, and turned his back on Hermione. "Have fun making breakfast."

She stared as he started to walk away, and a wave of guilt instantly washed over her. "Harry, wait…" she sighed, and to her surprise, he stopped "I'm sorry. You're the last person I ever want to be in a fight with, and your right. Something is wrong, but I really don't feel like talking about it right now."

"OK."

"OK? That's all? You're not going to go all crazy and accuse me of keeping secrets from you?"

"No." He laughed. "But when you are ready to talk about it, come to me."

"Deal."

"OK good. Now you can go back down to breakfast."

"Actually… I think Mrs. Weasley has enough help. I'm going to go write a letter to my family."

"OK. I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah… OH! I forgot to tell you that were going to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow for your birthday."

"My birthday?" Harry asked, confused. "OH! My birthday is tomorrow!"

"You forgot?"

"Well after a week of you 'missing' I sort of lost track of time."

Hermione blushed. "You were really that worried about me?"

"Well, yeah…" Harry said, feeling hurt that she thought he wouldn't be. "Me and Ron both were. For all we knew you were lying in a ditch on the side of the road! Everyone was pretty freaked out."

"Oh… I didn't realize anyone was looking for me. And you know how hard it is to find a wizard in America."

"At least you're here now. That's all that matters."

"Thank you, Harry."

"What did I do?"

"You are the best friend anyone could ask for."

Harry's face instantly turned the color of Ron's hair. "Well, your welcome." He said in a fake macho voice. "Glad I could be of service."

Hermione laughed. "You know what? Forget about the letter. Do you want to go get Ron and just… walk around outside?"

"Um… o… k… let's go get Ron."

"And bring your broomstick." She added as they entered the Weasley room.

"Um… why?"

"Because I want to learn how to fly."

Harry inhaled massive amounts of air and started having coughing spasms when Ron's head peaked out the door. "Hey… what's wrong with Harry?"

"Oh he's fine. We were coming to get you so we could go outside."

"Oh… ok."

"Bring your broom."

"Why?"

"Because I want to fly."

Ron chocked on his spit and fell against the wall just as Harry was recovering from his attack. "You w-want to fly? Seriously?"

"Is that so hard to believe Ron?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Hermione you have been afraid of flying for the whole time that I have known you." Harry started in, "So it's a little hard to believe you just changed like that in a month."

"Yeah well Harry, like you said. I have changed. And I think it's time I fly on a broomstick. I mean I am a witch for goodness sake!"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you for 6 years!" The boys yelled in unison.

"Well then lets not waist another 6 years standing here and arguing about it!" She fired back.

"Ok. Lets go."

Harry went to go get the brooms and met Ron and Hermione in the backyard.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"YES! Quit asking me! I thought you guys would want to hurry up and get me in the air before I want down."

"We do. But I don't want to force you."

"I really want to do this… let's get started."

"OK… so we can't let you go by yourself until you learn how to steer properly," started Harry, "So, Ron, which one of us should she fly with?"

"Better make it you Harry. Your better at this than me."

"OK."

Harry mounted the broom and patted the handle in front of him. "Hop on."

With many 2nd thoughts going through Hermione's head, she mounted as if she had no fears. "OK. Now what do I do?"

"Grip the handle like a soccer bat." Ron joined in, and Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's a baseball bat Ron." Hermione managed to say through a fit of laughter. "Not a soccer bat."

"Whatever! Just grab the stupid broom!"

"OK, OK. No need to get hostile."

Harry grabbed her hands and wrapped them around the handle, putting his own hands over hers. A slight tingling sensation surged through his body, but he passed it off as chills. "I'll help you get going, but then you'll be on your own."

"OK."

"Watch Ron push off… and just follow what he does."

Hermione stared as Ron lightly came off the ground, and soared into the air. She copied and soon was levitating in mid air.

"Good that was perfect." Harry said. "Now to turn. Can you feel my body shifting in the direction I want it to go?"

"Yeah."

"That's all you have to do. It's simple."

Harry let go of Hermione's hands and grabbed around her waist. "You try."

"I can't do this by myself!"

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't!"

"Well, if you doubt yourself then, of course you can't." Harry said. "Do you trust me?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

"OK then. Start flying."

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly started forward on the broom.

"OK good. Now turn left."

Harry felt her body shift slightly and heard Hermione mutter 'yes!' underneath her breath as she successfully turned.

"Good. Now, right."

Another 'yes!' was heard but Harry couldn't get this weird feeling out of his stomach. It came back whenever her body moved against his. _'No I did not just think that. Bad Harry! Bad!'_

"Harry, I think we should go back down. It looks like Mrs. Weasley has lunch made or something."

"OK." Harry said with a sad undertone. "Just angle the broom down towards the ground, and stop when our feet touch."

Hermione did what she was told, and landed safely next to Ron.

"You're a natural 'Mione! That was great."

"Thanks Ron."

"Ever thought of Quidditch?"

"Hahaha… no."

"Why?"

"I was scared out of my mind up there!" she shouted. "And I wasn't even by myself."

"You seemed happy." Harry said.

"Yeah because you were behind me and I knew I wouldn't fall to my death."

"Bloody hell. Let's just go eat." Ron whined. "I'm starving!"

"When are you not?"

"Hermione!"

"What? It's the truth."

"I'm a growing man who needs food." He said, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest.

"Harry is a growing man and doesn't eat as much as you… hey… where's Harry?"

Ron and Hermione looked towards the house to see Harry already halfway there.

"Hey wait up!"

XxXxXx

Kaitlyn- Well… I liked that chappie! If I do say so myself… please review!

Jessica- haha… I like the part where they were both on the broom… lol why can't we fly brooms… then I could learn from Tom Felton… yumm lol jk jk… yes I agree with Kaitlyn, please review! I like hearing from my flowers… lol inside joke… but seriously, when people review, it makes my mind think of good ideas to tell Kaitlyn and then Kaitlyn writes faster and then I do my spell check-ish thing faster… so yeah… REVIEW! (join the dark side… we have cookies! BWAHAHAHAAA)

LOVE

Kaitlyn

Jessica


	3. Happy Birthday To You And Many More

HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! This is Jessica... bwahaha… I get to say stuff first this time because I am typing! Yay goooooooooo... Jessica!

Oops …

Part 3- Happy Birthday To You… And Many More On Channel Four!

There! Jldksgilreanoooooo kialty don't take aways the key boreawjklrwangs

Kaitlyn- Wow… that was um… great… and your supposed to be my spell checker? (to all my readers…I am terribly sorry but it seams my good, dear friend Jessica must be checked into a mental hospital…) Once again… WHY ARE ALL MY FRIENDS PSYCOTIC? That's ok… as long as I have Rupert Grint to keep me happy…

Disclaimer-We do not own Harry Potter… K?

(sorry it took me so long to get this one out… I just went on a 16 day vacation to Europe… so I am so sorry I didn't let my readers know before hand.)

XxXxXx

Harry Potter awoke with a start as someone had viciously opened the curtains, sun pouring onto his face. Ron also awoke and grumbled a loud '5 more minutes mum' until he realized who it was.

"Hermione!" Ron shrieked in an oddly high-pitched voice and threw the covers over his head, Harry following suit. "We're NAKED!"

"Oh, honestly." She tutted. "It's just boxers, which are the same as swim trunks."

"OK… fine… so why have you so rudely woken us up?"

"Because it's Harry's birthday! And Mrs. Weasley said we are leaving for Hogsmeade in 30 minutes."

"30!"

"Well, she told me to wake you guys up an hour ago, but I decided to let you sleep in."

"Thanks, 'Mione." Harry said, finally entering the conversation. "Now could you… umm… leave so we can change?"

"Oh, yes… of course." She blushed "Just meet us downstairs."

Hermione started down the hall when someone calling her name made her stop.

"HERMIONE!" She turned and looked back the way she came.

Ron was sticking his sheet-covered head out the door. "Hermione… Harry needs shampoo…"

"Harry… needs… sham… poo?" she asked.

"YES! Now go." He said and then shut the door.

Hermione sighed and went to her room and got her own shampoo. A bold line stood out "**MAKE YOUR HAIR STAY DOWN FLAT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!**". She laughed and walked down the hall to the boy's room.

"Ron?" She said, knocking on the door. "Ron?" After a few moments she gave up waiting and opened the door. The room was filled with steam and the first thing she saw was Harry. He was bent over, looking through his trunk for something.

"Harry?" She said, unsure. He jumped and spun around, giving her a good look at him. He stood there in only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, leaving the rest of his tan, toned, wet body for her to see.

(Jessica- that is my favorite line… I wrote it too… aren't I just the best? I love myself sometimes… but I love Tom more… djflkrwatlwer k Kaitlyn is getting mad, back to typing.)

"Hermione… what are you doing here?" for a moment she could only stand there, etching this memory into her brain, but then she realized that Harry had said something.

"Huh?"

"What… are… you doing here?"

"OH!" She held up the shampoo. "Ron told me you ran out of shampoo so I went and got mine." Harry took a few steps closer and took the bottle from her.

"Thanks." She could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"No… problem." She said slowly. Harry started to lean in when the door burst open.

"Harry! I found some shampoo!" Harry and Hermione jumped apart, blushes creeping across their cheeks.

"Uh… thanks Ron, but I already have some."

"What? From who?" Ron stood there, the excited look on his face starting to disappear and the sheet that he had wrapped around himself and over his head went slack.

"Hermione." Harry gestured to Hermione and Ron noticed her for the first time.

"Bloody hell!" Ron jumped and wrapped the sheet around him tighter. "Get out! This is an invasion of privacy, this is!" Hermione did as Ron said and left the room, she could hear Harry laughing.

As she was walking down the hall, for the second time that morning, she was stopped by Mrs. Weasley.

"Dumbledore is here to see you."

"What for?"

She gave he one of those you-know-what looks and pointed to a closed door. "He's in there."

XxXxXx

As Harry stepped out of the bathroom, all nice and smelling good (but with his hair still messy…), Ron was nowhere in sight. So he started his way downstairs by himself.

"There's no way!"

Harry stopped, and to the door at his left, could see Hermione yelling at Dumbledore just through the tiny crack.

"Miss Granger, I have to respect their wishes."

"NO! They can't do this to me! They don't know what situation I am in!"

"But they…"

"No. I am going to Hogwarts and no one can stop me!" Hermione yelled. "Today I am going to go out and enjoy Harry's birthday and then in a few days I am boarding the Hogwarts Express and there's nothing THEY can do about it."

"OK." Dumbledore nodded and stood up. "Let's just say this conversation never happened."

"Really?" Hermione smiled, relief rushing all over her.

"Yes. You are needed at Hogwarts, especially for Harry. I can't have you in some muggle high school."

"Thank you, sir. For everything you have done for me these past few weeks."

Dumbledore smiled, putting back his half-moon spectacles on his face. "I'm just sorry I never realized the situation sooner."

"Well, I think that I did a good job of covering it up."

"I agree." Dumbledore said. "And if you don't mine me asking… have you told anyone?"

"No." She sighed. "Only you, Mrs. Weasley, and Lupin know about it."

"Take your time." Dumbledore said, walking to the door. "Take your time."

Harry watched as his headmaster walked toward him, so he bolted, almost running into Ginny downstairs.

"Whoa… why is the birthday boy in such a rush?"

"Oh… I uh… thought I was late, everyone might leave without me."

"Why would we do that? Besides, we're waiting for Hermio… oh, there she is."

Harry turned around to see Hermione descending the steps, looking like her normal happy self.

"Sorry, guys." She apologized. "I got caught up in a letter I was writing."

Everyone seemed happy with her answer, but Harry gave her a weird look.

"What?" she asked, eying him suspiciously.

"N-nothing."

"Let's go dears!" Mrs. Weasley called. "We're traveling by floo. Harry, you go first."

Harry groaned as he grabbed a handful of powder. "Hogsmeade."

Thankfully, he made it to the correct place but was bombarded by Hermione's flying body. He caught her just in time before they both fell, but Ron rammed into both of them, creating a pile on the floor.

"Sorry guys." Ron said, helping his friends up. "Never really got a hang of the whole landing process."

"It's ok." Hermione said. "Harry broke my fall."

"Yeah, but the ground broke mine." He said rubbing his neck.

"Is everyone here?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She even counted heads to make sure.

"Yes."

An hour later, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting at a table in the _Three Broomsticks_, enjoying there on the house birthday butterbeers.

"Can you believe I'm 16?" Harry ogled. "Never really thought I would make it this far."

"Harry, don't joke about that!" Hermione shrieked. "It's terrible."

"What makes you think I was joking?"

He left her pondering in her own thoughts as he downed the rest of his butterbeer. "Do you guys want to go over to Fred and George's shop? We don't have to meet Mrs. Weasley for another hour."

"Sure, sounds great." Ron said as he and his two best friends walked out the door. "I haven't seen them in at least 5 months."

"Why such a long time?"

"Well, I've been at school and they've been working really hard on some new products."

Harry was about to tell Ron that they should secretly test some items on Snape when Hermione cursed beside them.

"Oh my god. It's them."

Harry and Ron followed her gaze to see a man and woman with 3 children walking on the opposite side of the street.

"You guys have to hide me!"

"But wh…"

"Just do it!" Hermione yelled. She sat down on a bench and threw her hood on so that it covered her head and she covered her face with her hands and pretended to cry. Harry and Ron, clueless as to why she was doing this, rubbed her back as the couple from across the street walked over.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The woman asked.

"Yes." He said.

"So, you are best friends with Hermione Granger?"

"Uh… yeah." He answered, a confused expression across his face.

At the mention of Hermione's name, she bowed her head lower practically into Ron's lap.

"Do you know where she might be?"

"No." Harry sighed. "I haven't seen her since the last day of school."

"Oh." The woman said, and then she pointed to the girl in Ron's lap. "Who's that?"

"My sister." Ron quickly lied. "Her boyfriend just broke up with her, she hasn't stopped crying for 3 days!"

"Oh… terribly sorry dear. Thank you for your time."

And that was all. The lady and her family turned around and walked away without a second look back.

"She's gone." Harry said and Hermione slowly sat up, lifting off her hood. "Now do you mind telling me what in the hell that was about?"

"Oh… uh… well, do you remember when I said that I would talk when I was ready?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not ready."

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Some perfectly nice looking family come looking for you and we lied without question! So you're just going to stand there and not tell us what it was about?"

Tears hung at the edge of her eyes as she stared at the ground. "I c-can't."

"Please." Harry pleaded. "Tell us what is making you se upset."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Make us understand!" Ron yelled.

Ignoring Ron, she turned to Harry. "Sorry to have ruined your birthday." And she took off down the street.

"Hermione wait!"

"No! I'm finding Mrs. Weasley and going back to the Burrow. Leave me alone and enjoy your day!"

XxXxXx

Kaitlyn-Hahaha… i loved the whole shower scene! Lol… it was funny… good job Jessica! Now… please review… it keeps me writing!

Jessica- lol takes a bow thank you, thank you. Yes! Please review! It keeps me thinking of new ideas!

LOVE

Jessica

Kaitlyn


End file.
